Anime High: The Only Male: A MaelStroms Harem
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is the only male at his new high school. Starting as a Junior, watch as Naruto goes through his new high school life, and with his new friends and loved ones. NarutoXMassiveHarem.
1. Prolouge: New School & New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series**

* * *

Anime High: The Only Male: A Mealstorms Harem: Prolouge: A New School, & New Friends

* * *

A eight teen year old teen yawns as he awakes up, this young teens name was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto looks at his watch to see it read five thirty, yawning once more, Naruto gets up and walks into the living room.

As he got to the living room, he sees his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, sitting on the couch as she was drinking some tea.

Kushina Uzumaki is a woman with beautiful long red hair, violet eyes, and have large breasts. She ended up leaving her ex-husband, Minato Namikaze, with her son, Naruto, after he decided to break her heart by cheating on her with her best friend, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Morning, Kaa-chan." Naruto said to her.

Hearing her name called, Kushina turned around towards her son, and smiled at seeing him.

"Good morning, Sochi. Are you ready to start your first day at your new school?" Kushina asked him as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I am. All though, you could've told me it was going to be a all out girl school." Naurto muttered, as Kushina giggled into her hand.

'Well, I didn't want to ruin the surprise." Kushina told him as Naruto face palmed.

"Yo do realize I'm going to be the only male there, right?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes, I do realize that. Also, I just wanted to tell you I'll be a teacher at the school your going to. Do you want me to walk with you?" Kushina asked, still smiling, while Naruto's cheeks redden at the thought of him and his mother walking together, this could be his chance to-

'No, bad Naruto! You can't be in love with your own Mother!' Naruto thought as he shook his head to clear his perverted thoughts.

"N-No, I'll be fine." Naruto told her as he quickly ran off to get a shower.

As he left, his mother blinked at how fast her son left, and she smiled warmly before taking a sip of her tea and sat it down on the table before walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

Naruto sighs as he felt the warm water hit his body, he closed his eyes as he was getting into the warm felling, before he felt a pair of breasts press against his back.

"Mind if I join you?" Kushina asked him sweetly.

Shoting his eyes open, he turned around to see his mother fully naked.

"K-Kaa-c-chan! What are you d-doing in here?!" Naruto asked her as she gave him a motherly smile.

"I just want to bathe with you, Sochi. Is that so wrong?" Kushina asked him as her sons face redden.

"Y-Yes, it is! You will get in trouble if your spotted getting a shower with me! You should know that we shouldn't do this!" Naruto told her as Kushina sighs deeply.

"All thought that is true, I don't care about what the rules say. I want to be with you, Naruto. I love you, not as in a mother way, either." Kushina confessed as Naruto's eyes widen.

"...Y...you love me?" Naruto asked her as Kushina nodded her head.

"I know it wrong, but...i loved you ever since you were born. I don't give a fuck about what others say about us, we may be demons, but we are demons that have fellings for one another! It just pissed me off when you father betrayed me for my best friend! It...it hurts so much." Kushina felt tears coming down her cheeks as she held her head down as she cried, she didn't want her son to see her in such a state.

Naruto looked at his crying mother, before he glares at the cealing.

'If I see you again, _father_ , I will make sure you die in a painful death.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked over towards his mother and hugs her, surprising Kushina at the sudden action.

"S-Sochi?" Kushina asked as her son didn't say anything but continued to hug her before speaking.

"Kaa-chan...I love you too, and I promise, if we come across _Tou-san_ again, I'll make him pay for hurting you. That's my promise of a life time." Naruto swore, as Kushina felt tears coming into her eyes once more and she cried onto her sons shoulder, as Naruto let her cry on his shoulder as he kept hugging her in silence.

* * *

Naruto was now standing in front of the new school his mother have enrolled him in, looking around, he only saw women talking to one another, he assumed some of them were friends with on another. Looking down at his schedule, he looked back up again and saw a woman with beautiful red hair talking to one of her friends with beautiful black hair. Sighing, Naruto walked up to the two.

"Um, sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I was wondering if one of you could help me?" Naruto asked as the two women looked at him.

"Of course, I'm assuming your the new student we've heard about?" The woman with red hair asked with a smile, as Naruto nodded his head.

"That would be me." Naruto answered.

"Let me have a look at your schedule." The woman said, as Naruto handed her the schedule, she smiled as she looked at it before looking back up at him "Your in luck, I have the first few classes as you. My name is Rias Gremory, and this is my friend, Akeno Himejima." The woman with red hair introduced herself and her friend.

"Hello." The woman named Akeno Himejima said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I hope we can get along, Rias-san, Akeno-san." Naruto said as he bowed a little, while Rias and Akeno giggled at his polite introduction.

"Please, just call us Rias and Akeno. Now follow me, I'll show you to your first class. I'll see you later, Akeno." Rias told her friend as she and Naruto walked away from the black haired beauty and went into the school.

* * *

While Naruto and Rias walked through the hallways, Naruto bumps into a girl with blond hair and browns eyes.

"Ouch..." The girl muttered out as she rubs her head.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going. Let me help you." Naruto offered as he helped the girl pick up her things.

"Thank you, and it's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going either." The girl said as Naruto hands her her books.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki, I'm starting as a Junior here." Naruto introduced himself, as the girl smiled.

"My names Lucy Heartfilia, a Junior. I hope we can be friends, Naruto-san. I'll see you later." The girl known as Lucy said before she walked away from the two.

"That was kind of you to help her, Naruto-san." Rias said as Naruto scratches the back of his head.

"Well, I kinda did bump into her, so I wanted to help her. Plus, my Kaa-chan always taught me to be kind to others." Naruto told her, as Rias smiles at his answer.

"You must love your mother dearly if you pay attention to what she tells you." Rias said as she began walking again, with Naruto walking beside her.

"...Hey, Rias? What are your parents like?" Naruto asked her as Rias sighs.

"My Tou-san and Kaa-chan are too strict when it comes to me and my future. When I was about to be born, they arranged me to be married when I was at least eight teen." Rias told him.

"Your parents must really care for you if they went and did that." Naruto said as he noticed the change of Rias's voice as she spoke.

"Yeah...I'm sure they do..." Rias muttered quietly, but Naruto could clearly hear her. It sounded like her voice had a bit of sadness in it, meaning whoever this guy was she is supposed to marry, she didn't like him one bit.

The two spent the rest of the time in silence as they were nearing the classroom. Opening it, Rias handed Naruto back his schedule in silence and walked over towards her seat, Naruto looks at her before looking at the front desk and saw a woman with red hair and cyan eyes. Walking over towards her, Naruto decided to introduce himself.

"Um, hello, ma'am." Naruto said as the woman turned to look at him.

"Oh, hello there, you must be the new student I'm expecting?" The girl asked as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes ma'am. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm starting as a Junior here today." Naruto told her as the girl smiled before speaking.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto. My name is Lilith Asami, I'll be your Art teacher form now on." The girl known as Lilith said with a smile, while Naruto blinked before asking.

"Um, I'm sorry to ask, but aren't you the same age a me?" Naruto asked her, as Lilith nodded her head.

"I am, even though I seem to be the same age as you, I'm still your teacher, and I wish we both can get along." Lilith said with a warm smile, as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes, ma'am. Um...where can I seat, Lilith-sensei?" Naruto asked, as Lilith look around and spotted a open seat next to a woman with blond hair.

"Slivia, raise your hand please." Lilith called out, as the girl she spoke to rose her hand "Go seat over next to Sliva-san. Naruto-san. That'll be your seat for a while." She said to him, as Naruto nodded his head and walked over towards his seat.

Sitting down at his seat, Naruto looked to his right to see a woman with beautiful long blond hair and blue eyes sat next to him.

"Hello, your names Slivia, right?" Naruto asked as the said girl looked at him and nodded her head.

"That's right. I assume your the new student I've heard about?" The woman named Silvia asked him, as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yep, names Naruto Uzumaki, I hope we can get along, Siliva-san." Naruto said as Silvia nodded her head in agreement before facing her head back towards the board.

Looking to his left, Naruto sees a woman with beautiful long red hair and blue eyes reading a book she had in her hands. Noticing she was being looked at, the girl looked at him with a smile.

"Hello, I assume your the new student?" The girl asked as Naruto blushed before nodding his head.

"Yeah, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, a Junior." Naruto introduced shyly, as the girl let out a giggle into her hand.

"There's no need to be so shy, my name is Tsubaki Yayoi, A Junior. I hope we can get along, Naruto-san." The girl known as Tsubaki said with a smile, as Naruto nodded his head in agreement before looking at towards the front broad as class was began to start.

* * *

It was know lunch as Naruto was going through the line as he was getting his food, as he finished paying for his food, he stopped midway through the cafe as he looked around to see their were barely any spots for him to sit. He was about to see if there was a spot he can sit by himself, but he saw a hand wave at him.

"Naruto-san! Come sit over here!" Lucy called out to him.

Naruto looked at her before he shrugged and walked over towards her table and sat down next to her.

"Naruto, I would like you to meet some of my friends. This is Erza Scarlet and her sister, Erza Knightwalker." Lucy introduced as the two beautiful red heads looked up to him with a smile.

"Hello, Naruto-san. It's nice to meet you. As Lucy said, I'm Erza Scarlet, a Junior. I hope we can get along, Naruto-san." The girl known as Erza introduced with a smile.

"And I'm her sister, Erza Knightwalker, a Junior. I hope we can get along, Naruto-san." The girl known as Knightwalker said with a smile.

"This is Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss." Lucy introduced, as the two white haired beauties looked at him with a smile.

"Hello, Naruto-san. My name is Mirajane Strauss, a Junior. I hope we can get along." The girl known as Mirajane said with a smile.

"And I'm her sister, Lisanna Strauss, a Sophomore. I hope we can get along, Naruto-san." The girl known as Lisanna said with a smile.

"And this is Wendy Marvell." Lucy introduced as the blue haired girl looked up to him with a smile.

"Hello, Naruto-san. My name is Wendy Marvell, a Sophomore. I hope we can get along." The girl known as Wendy said as Naruto smiled at them before nodding his head in agreement before he began eating, as the girls around him start to eat their food as well.

* * *

It was now gym class as a girl he met in front of the school, Akeno, showed him the way since she had the same class as he did. After he got dressed into his gym clothes, Naruto was now stretching until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking behind him, he sees a girl with beautiful long red hair and pink eyes.

"Hello, are you the new student I've been hearing about?" The girl asked as Naruto nodded his head.

"Sure am. Names Naruto Uzumaki, a Junior." Naruto introduced as the girl smiled before introducing herself.

"My name is Mio Naruse, a Junior. I hope we can get along, Naruto-san." The girl known as Mio said with a smile, as Naruto nodded his head in agreement before he looked around to see the girls around them already teaming up with one another, it seemed like they were about to do a sport that requires them to have a partner.

"Hey...do you want to be partners for this sport? It seems like everyone else is already paired up." Naruto said, as Mio smiled at him and nodded her head.

"I'd love to be to be your partner, Naruto-san." Mio said as Naruto smiled at her as the rest of the class went on.

* * *

As the rest of the school day went on, Naruto met some new friends named Nami, Nico Robin, Maria Naruse, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Raynare, Kuroka, Irina Shidou, Xenovia, Ravel Phenix, Moka Akashiya, Rei Miyamoto, Seako Busujima, Saya Takagi, Noel Vermillion, Makoto Nanaya, Celica A Mercury, Rachel Alucard, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Rebecca Randall, Eco, Navi, Mari Yamana, Akio Fudo, Yui Kurata, Lieselotte Sherlock, Selina Sherlock, Asuna Yuuki, Lisara Restall, Chitoge Kirisaki, Kosaki Onodera, Seishiro Tsugumi, Marika Tachibana. Naruto was now walking home with his mother side by side. Looking at her son, she smiled as she spoke.

"Did you enjoy your first day, sweetie?" Kushina asked as Naruto looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, it's a lot better than Leaf High. I even met some new friends, too!" Naruto told her as Kushina smiled at her son.

"That's great, Sochi. I'm so glad you like this school more than your old one. Now, why don't we go home and I'll fix us a nice meal?" Kushina asked her son as Naruto grins.

"Your the best, Kaa-chan!" Naruto said as he ran home as fast as he could, while Kushina giggled at her sons reaction as she followed him home.

* * *

Prolouge: End

* * *

 **Anime begin used:**

 **Naruto**

 **Bleach**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **High School DxD**

 **High School of the Dead**

 **Trinity Seven**

 **BlazBlue**

 **The Testament of Sister New Devil**

 **So I Can't Play H**

 **Sword Art Online**

 **One Piece**

 **Rosario Vampire**

 **Nisekoi False Love**

 **Dragonar Academy**

 **[Naruto's Harem] (Complete Full List):**

 **Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Erza Knightwalker**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **Wendy Marvell**

 **Rias Gremory**

 **Akeno Himejima**

 **Koneko Toujou**

 **Asia Argento**

 **Kuroka**

 **Raynare**

 **Irina Shidou**

 **Xenovia**

 **Ravel Phenix**

 **Moka Akashiya**

 **Mio Naruse**

 **Maria Naruse**

 **Rei Miyamoto**

 **Saeko Busujima**

 **Saya Takagi**

 **Tsubaki Yayoi**

 **Noel Vermillion**

 **Makoto Nanaya**

 **Celica A Mercury**

 **Rachel Alucard**

 **Silvia Lautreamont**

 **Rebecca Randall**

 **Eco**

 **Navi**

 **Nami**

 **Nico Robin**

 **Rukia Kuchiki**

 **Orihime Inoue**

 **Lilith Asame**

 **Mari Yamana**

 **Akio Fudo**

 **Yui Kurata**

 **Lieselotte Sherlock**

 **Selina Sherlock**

 **Asuna Yuuki**

 **Lisara Restall**

 **Chitoge Kirisaki**

 **Kosaki Onodera**

 **Seishiro Tsugumi**

 **Marika Tachibana**

 **Next Update: January 22nd 2016 (Next Friday)**


	2. Triple Dates & First Time With Kaa-chan

**A/N I decided to put this Chapter out today instead of tomorrow. There is a new story coming next month, I'll have more details about is below this Chapter and when the story is out. Anyhow, There will be a Lemon in every single Chapter. Just thought I point that out before you continue reading this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series**

* * *

Chapter 1: Triple Date & First Time With Kaa-chan

* * *

Naruto yawns as he woke up the next morning, and grins as he got out of bed to get dressed. After getting dressed, Naruto walks into the living room to see his mother smiling at him.

"Are you ready to go, Sochi?" Kushina asked him sweetly, as Naruto nodded his head.

"You bet!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin, while Kushina continues to smile at him as they walked out of their home to start their day.

* * *

As the reached the school, Naruto sees some of his friends talking with one another, the said blond smiles at seeing them as he ran over to greet them. Kushina smiles as she watched her son interact with the other women that were his friends.

'I'm glad hed getting used to our new home unlike that hell hole...' Kushina thought to herself as she walked into the school towards her class she taught, not taking an eye off of Naruto as she left.

"Um, Naruto-san?" Noel began as Naruto looked towards her.

"What's up, Noel?" Naruto asked her.

"...What was your past life like?" Noel asked as the other girls looked at him with the same look.

"I...also want to know as well, Naruto-san" Saeko said as Naruto sighed.

"Well...it all started when my parents started fighting..." Naruto began his tale.

* * *

Flashback: Naruto: Age 15

* * *

"Minato, just where the hell have you been?!" Kushina asked her husband as he walked into the house.

A man with spiky yellow hair and blue eyes looked at his angered wife, his name was Minato Namikaze, the husband of Kushina, and father of Naruto.

"I was...busy." Minato told her, while Kushina still glared at him.

"Busy with what?" Kushina asked, as Minato sighed, there was no point in lying to his already angered wife.

"I was...out on a date with Mikoto." Minato confessed, as Kushina's eyes went wide.

"You...did what?" Kushina asked slowly, as Minato began to walk towards her.

"Look, Kushina, before yo-" Minato began but he was cut off.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT! YOU'VE JUST BEEN USING ME SO YOU COULD GET CLOSER TO MY BEST FRIEND, DIDN'T YOU?!" Kushina yelled at him, as Minato flinched at the sudden outburst.

"I..." Minato shut his mouth as he didn't have a response to that question.

"I knew it! After all these years we've been together, you only used me to get closer to Mikoto! Do you even know what the word 'love' means?! Let me answer that for you, no, you don't have a fucking clue what that means! Your sleeping out on the couch tonight! I don't want to deal with your bullshit right now." Kushina said as she stomped out of the room, leaving a guilty Minato behind.

'What have I done? I'm so sorry, Kushina...Naruto.'

* * *

Naruto was sound asleep as he was going to get himself up then next morning to start his first day at Leaf High. He was soon snapped awake when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who's...there?" Naruto asked, half tired.

"...It's me, Sochi. Can I come in?" He heard his mothers voice from the other side of the door. Why did she sound...so depressed?

"Sure...come on in." Naruto said as he yawned as his mother walked into his room.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, Sochi..." Kushina said as she closed his bedroom door.

"...Don't worry about, Kaa-chan. Is there something I could help you with?" Naruto asked, as he looked at her after rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Naruto quickly noticed the tears in his mothers eyes, and his eyes widen at her seeing so upset.

"Kaa-chan...who hurt you?" Naruto asked her, red eyes slowly coming into view.

"Sochi, please calm down. I-I don't want you to kill him." Kushina said, as Naruto eyes narrowed as he realized who she was talking about.

"It was Tou-san, wasn't it?" Naruto asked her, as he was silenced when his mother hugged him tightly as tears came down her cheeks.

"H-He betrayed me. Minato betrayed me, Sochi. I loved him so much, and he just goes and uses me!" Kushina cried, as Naruto looked at her before his eyes went back to his normal blue color and put his arms around her waist and hugged her.

After about thirty minutes, Kushina cried herself to sleep, and Naruto lays her down and pulls his covers over her and kissed her forehead before he walked out of his room silently, not wanting to wake his mother.

As he walked out of his room, he closed the door before he walked towards the living room, seeing his father sitting on the couch. Naruto glared at him before he taps on the wall quietly, that seemed to get his fathers attention as he flinched and looked at him.

"Mind telling me why you broke Kaa-chan's heart, _dear father_?" Naruto growled, as his father flinched at his sons question.

"I...that has nothing to do with you, Naruto." Minato said, as Naruto only growled.

"That's bullshit! It is every right my business when you go and break Kaa-chan's heart!" Naruto growled, as Minato sighs.

"Shut up and go to bed. I don't want to deal with you right now." Minato said, as Naruto heard enough, and grabbed a kunai from his pocket before he ran at his father and was about to attack him, only for him to fail as his father disappeared and re-appeared behind his son.

You should know, Naruto, I am better than you are." Minato said, as Naruto just glared at him from the corner of his eyes and smirked, as Minato raised a brow "What's so funny?"

"Oh it's just that you should also know that I'm better at planning than you, _Tou-san_." Naruto said, as Minato's eyes widen as he looked behind him to see his one of his sons clones coming at him with a Rasengan.

'Damn it! I won't be able to dodge that in time!' Minato thought as he was trying to escape, but Naruto grabs hold of his arm tightly as his clone got closer to him.

"Rasengan!" Naruto's clone yelled as he attack his father in the stomach, crashing him into walls as he was blown away from his sons grasp.

Once the clone disappeared, Naruto re-appeared in front of his father and grabbed him by his neck.

"I better not see you near me or Kaa-chan ever again. Get your things and leave this fucking house, **NOW**." Naruto ordered him as he threw his so called father onto the ground before disappearing to his room.

* * *

As he re-appeared into his room, Naruto sighs as he saw his mother was still sound asleep, quietly, Naruto gets into the right side of his bed, and looked at his sleeping mother before he kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night, Kaa-chan." Naruto said before he fell asleep.

* * *

It was now the next morning as Kushina yawns as she woke from her sleep, she realized where she slept last night, and she blushed at the sudden realization.

'I...slept in Sochi's room...after me and Minato-kun had a fight last night...' Kushina thought as she re-called the actions that took place before she came to her son's room.

Shaking her head from the thoughts, Kushina gets out of her sons bed and walks into the living room to see her son's clones working on, what appeared to be, walls that were broken through the front living room.

Seeing her walk in, all of the Naruto's faced her with a grin.

"Good morning, Kaa-chan!" All the clones shouted at once before they went back to work.

As they worked, Kushina blinked as she felt someone appear behind her, looking behind her, she sees her son standing behind her with a smile.

"Morning, Kaa-chan. Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked her.

Looking at his body, Kushina's face heated up to the same color of her hair as she realized her son had a towel wrapped around his neck and he was only in his boxers, he must have just got out of the shower.

"Dear Kami...look at those muscles...' Kushina thought as she blushed harder.

Naruto blinked as his mother continued to stare at him with her cheeks red.

"Are you alright, Kaa-chan? You don't have a fever, do you?" Naruto asked her as he got closer to her and put a hand on her head, making Kushina blush harder.

"N-No, I'm alright, Sochi. I'm just...upset about what happened yesterday." Kushina lied, as Naruto frowned as he could tell the lie, but decided to let her slide.

"If you say so..." Naruto said before he walked into the kitchen, as his mother realized his father wasn't around.

"Um...Naruto? Where's your father?" Kushina asked him, as Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head as he faced her.

"I...kicked him out of the house." Naruto told her truthfully, as Kushina's eyes widen at his answer.

"Why did-" Kushina began but was cut off.

"I did because I didn't want him to hurt you anymore, Kaa-chan. You said he betrayed you, meaning he must have cheated one you for one of you best friends, I believe her name was Mikoto Uchiha, right? Sasuke's mother?" Naruto said, as his mother eyes widen as she forgot that Naruto was friends with one of her best friends sons.

"Yeah..." Kushina said quietly, but Naruto could hear her.

"You don't need to worry about him anymore, Kaa-chan. If he comes near you again, I'll protect you with my life, even in death, I'll still protect you. I won't let anyone like him hurt you anymore." Naruto declared, as tears came into the red haired's beauty's eyes. Kushina hugs her sons as she silently cried.

"Thank you...Sochi..." Kushina cried as Naruto smiled at her as he brought her into a hug.

"No problem...Kaa-chan."

* * *

Naruto was now walking towards Leaf High as he had his bag over his shoulder as he walked to the school. As he go to Leaf High, he saw most of his friends already in front of the building, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto called out to his best friend as he walked over towards him.

Looking to his right, a boy with black hair and black eyes smiled at seeing his friend. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's best friend.

"What's up, Naruto?" Sasuke asked him while Naruto sighed.

"Not much, though I was making my mom fell better all morning before school began." Naruto said as he scratched his head, while Sasuke rose a brow.

"What happened to have you do that?" Sasuke asked, as Naruto sighed once more before speaking.

"...My parents had a big fight last night." Naruto said, as Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Wow, that must have been tough." Sasuke said, as Naruto scratched his cheek with his finger.

"That's not all...my _Tou-san_ broke my Kaa-chan's heart by secretly going out with your mother." Naruto said, as Sasuke's eyes widen.

'That's would explain why mother smelled like alcohol when she came home last night...' Sasuke thought to himself before he eyed his friend.

"...How is your mother taking it?" Sasuke asked him.

"...Not so well. She cried herself to sleep last night after she learned Minato-teme went out with her best friend behind her back. She came to my room and told me the news and cried herself to sleep, so I let her sleep in my room while I took care of my... _father_." Naruto explained to him, as Sasuke's eyes narrowed at how his friends voice changed when he talked about his father.

"...Well shit, I fell bad for ya." Sasuke told him as Naruto sighed.

"Yeah...I'm more worried about my mother right now than me, though." Naruto told him truthfully, as Sasuke nodded his head in understanding at the concern he had for his mother.

Ever since he was a kid, Naruto loved his mother, and not just in a mother and son way, he didn't know why, but it just felt wrong for him to love his mother the way he does. After all, if he went out with his mother, people would see them as freaks since they both had the Kyuubi within them.

"Anyway, what have you been up to over the week end?" Naruto asked him as Sasuke scratched his head.

"Not much other than doing homework." Sasuke told him as he realized something "That's right, today's your first day here, isn't it?" He asked as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah. Hopefully it won't be as bad as the other school I was recently kicked out of." Naruto said as he sighed at the memory of his mother getting angry at him for being kicked out of his recent school.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be welcomed here. Besides, I'll be here if you need anything. Well, aside from...you know..." Sasuke began as Naruto began to chuckle.

"You got fan girls after you, huh?" Naruto asked as he laughed a little.

"That's beside the point!" Sasuke stated as Naruto's laughter turned into chuckles.

"Sorry, sorry, I won't do that again, Sasuke-sama." Naruto teased as Sasuke gained a tick mark on the back of his head.

"One of these days, one of these days, I'll kill you, Naruto..." Sasuke muttered as Naruto waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Sasuke." Naruto said as he walked into the school, with Sasuke following close behind him.

As the two walked through the hall ways, they see a girl with pink hair and green eyes run up to them, she had a rather big smile on her face as she reached them.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun! Will you-" Sakura began.

"No." Sasuke stated as he cuts her off, while Sakura pouted.

"But you didn't know what I was gonna say yet!" Sakura protested, as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Would what you were gonna ask would be 'Sasuke-kun, will you go out on a date with me'?" Sasuke asked while mocking her, and smirked as he saw her head slump.

"How did you know I was gonna ask that?" Sakura muttered, as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Please, both you and Ino come at me everyday and ask me to go out with your every few seconds! Both of you should know it's annoy's the hell out of me!" Sasuke told her, as Sakura's head slumped down further.

"So this is one of the fan girls you mentioned, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he eyed his friend, who sighed.

"Yeah." Sasuke said as Sakura's head came back up as she noticed the blond haired boy in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun...who is this?" Sakura asked as she turned to look at him.

"This is my best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. He recently just moved here with his parents..." Noticing his glare, Sasuke realized his mistake "...Well, mother...and enrolled into Leaf High" He corrected, as Naruto calmed down at his friends answer.

"Oh, so your the friend Sasuke-kun spoke about? My name is Sakura Haruno, it's nice to meet you, Naruto-san!" Sakura said with a smile, as Naruto smiled in return.

"It's nice to meet you to, Sakura-san." Naruto said before the three of them walked to class.

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

"Aw! why did you stop?!" Makoto asked, as Tsubaki hit her friend on the head.

"Makoto, we shouldn't ask Naruto-san about his past life before he moved here." Tsubaki said, as Makoto only pouted in response.

"...You and your mother must have had it rough." Nami said as she broke the silence, as Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah...but I met some good friends that helped me through that kind of pain." Naruto said.

"Like that Uchiha boy, and Haruno girl?" Lisara asked, as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah...I even met love at one point...until something happened..." Naruto muttered quietly, as the girls around him could hear him.

"What happened?" Raynare asked, as Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry, that'll be another story for another time. We should be getting to class, right?" Naruto asked them as the first passing bell went off.

"...He's right. We should get going." Moka said as she walked away from the group towards her class, as everyone soon followed her lead.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he leans back into his seat as he sat between Silvia and Tsubaki as their teacher, Lilith, taught them how important Art was to help them pass the school year.

As she continued to teach, Naruto looked over towards Silvia, who was paying attention to the front board, and he turned over towards Tsubaki, who was also paying to the front.

Sighing, Naruto looked back at the front board and payed attention to Lilith as she taught until the first bell rang.

After an hour an a half, the first period bell rang, Naruto and the others were getting their stuff packed, and headed out one by one, but Naruto stopped when he heard Lilith call for him.

"Naruto-kun, could you come over here for a moment?" Lilith asked, as Naruto looked over towards her and walked towards her.

"What's up, Lilith-sensei?" Naruto asked as Lilith leaned back into her chair as she looked up at her student.

"I'm sorry I have to bring this up now, but what club do you plan on joining, Naruto-kun?" Lilith asked him as Naruto rose a brow.

"Club? Why do I need to be in one of those?" Naruto asked her.

"So that you can learn more and be more comfortable here at your new school." Lilith told him, as Naruto scratched his cheek.

"Actually, Lilith-sensei, I haven't seen what kind of clubs this school has to offer." Naruto said truthfully.

"Well, in that case, here is a list of the clubs and who is in charge." Lilith said as she handed him a piece of paper that had the name of the clubs written on it.

Looking through the piece of sheet he was given, Naruto noticed Rias is in charge of one of the clubs.

'Rias is in charge of one of the clubs here? That's surprising...' Naruto thought to himself as he puts the piece of paper onto his binder, reminding himself to look at it later.

"Thank you, Lilith-sensei. By the way, I was wondering if you had anything planned this weekend?" Naruto asked her, as Lilith blinked before she thought about what she had to do, before she shook her head.

"I don't have anything planned for the weekend, why do you ask?" Lilith asked with a raised brow, while Naruto scratched his cheek.

"I...was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend?" Naruto asked shyly, as Lilith noticed his shyness and smirked.

"Oh my...are you asking me out on a _date_ Naruto- _kun_?" Lilith teased, as Naruto's cheeks turned red.

"...I suppose you could say that..." Naruto muttered shyly, as Lilith giggled into her hand before giving her response.

"I'd love to go out with you, come by my place at eight, I'll be waiting for you, big boy." Lilith said as she gave him her address and kissed him on the cheek and winked at him before she went back to work.

Naruto blushed at the way she put her last words before he put her address in his pocket and left the room to get to his next class.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat down at a table to eat his lunch. Before he could begin eating, he heard a voice behind him.

"Is this sit taken?" A woman asked.

Turning around, Naruto sees his friend, Akeno Himejima, standing behind him with a smile on her face as she held her tray filled with food. Naruto smiled at seeing her.

"Hey, Akeno. No, it's not. You can sit here." Naruto said as Akeno gave him a smile before she sat down next to him.

As the two ate in silence, Akeno turned over towards Naruto as she spoke.

"Hey, Naruto-kun?" Akeno began, as Naruto stopped eating his food and looked at her.

"Hm? What's up?" Naruto asked as Akeno began to fidget a little.

"I...was wondering if you had any plans this weekend?" Akeno asked him, as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah, I do. Why? Is there something you want to do this weekend?" Naruto asked her with a raised brow, while Akeno's cheeks turned to a shade of red.

"Well...I was wondering if you could go out on a date with me?" Akeno asked while her cheeks were still the color red.

"Hm...I'll have to see if Lilith-sensei is fine with us having a double date, but sure. Where do you want me to pick you up?" Naruto asked her.

"Come pick me up at my house at seven. I'll be ready by then." Akeno said as she gave him her house address and kissed him on the cheek before leaving to sit with her friends.

Naruto watches her leave and he smiles as she moved further away before she sat down at the table where her friends were located at. Looking down, Naruto puts her address number into his pocket and resumed eating before the bell rang.

* * *

School has now ended, and Naruto and his mother, Kushina, were walking side by side as they were going to their house. As they kept walking, Kushina looked over towards her son and she took a huge gulp before speaking.

"Um...Sochi?" Kushina began shyly.

Looking towards her, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What's up, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked as Kuchina's cheeks turned to the same color of her hair as she spoke.

"I...was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me tonight?" Kushina asked him as Naruto nodded his head.

"Sure. I hope you don't mind that we're going to have Lilith-sensei and Akeno-san with us too." Naruto said, as Kushina shook her head.

"I don't mind." Kushina said, as Naruto nodded his head.

"Alright, so, where do you want to go tonight? I'll tell them where we're going when we pick them up later tonight." Naruto said.

"Well...there's this new restaurant that I've been wanting to try out, I hope you don't mind if we could go?" Kushina asked him, as Naruto shook his head.

"I don't mind. This isn't my first time going out with a girl, you know..." Naruto said as an image of his ex-girlfriend came into his head, while Kushina frowned as she remebered.

"Oh, that's right, you and 'her' used to date before she..." Kushina said and stopped, she didn't want to bring back a bad memory for her son. As for Naruto, he just kept on walking without saying a word about 'her'.

As they reached the house, Naruto went into his room as they went in. Closing the door, Naruto looks over towards a picture of him and his old friends from Leaf High.

'...I wonder how their doing...' Naruto thought to himself before he shook his head and opened his closet and picked out some clothes for tonight.

* * *

It was thirty minutes till seven as Naruto had one some nice clothes that he used to wear when he and his ex used to date. Shaking his head to re move the thoughts about 'her', Naruto looked himself in a mirror before he walked out into the living room to see his mother waiting for him.

Kushina was wearing a black dress she used to wear when she used to date her 'husband', and she was wearing some earrings on both of her ears as while as wearing red lip stick. Hearing him, Kushina turned towards her son with a smile.

"You look very handsome tonight, Naruto-kun." Kushina said, as Naruto cheeks went a little red at her compliment.

"Thanks...you look cute with that dress, Kaa-chan." Naruto said as Kushina's cheeks turned a little color of red.

"Please, just call me Kushina when we're out dating. It...fells awkward when you call me that in public when we're dating..." Kushina said with a small blush.

"As you wish, Kushina-chan. You read to go?" Naruto asked as he held out his hand, and Kushina blushed a little before she nodded as she grabbed his hand and they walked out of the house to start their date.

* * *

Naruto and Kushina walked up to Akeno's apartment, looking down at the address, Naruto saw it was the right one, and he knocked on the door, hoping Akeno would answer.

After a few minutes, a door opened and reviled Akeno standing in the doorway with a smile. She wore a rather beautiful dress she had found in her closet, as well as wearing earrings and had one some lip stick just like his mother.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun, Kushina-sensei." Akeno greeted the two as the two greeted her in return.

"Hey, Akeno, you ready to go?" Naruto asked, as the black haired beauty nodded her head.

"Just let me grab my purse and we can go." Akeno said as she went to grab her purse before leaving her house with Naruto and Kushina.

As the three reached Lilith's house, Naruto knocked on the door, as it opened, it revealed Lilith with a beautiful dress she had found and as the same as the other two, she wore earring and lip stick. Lilith smiled as she saw Naruto.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun, Kushina-senpai, Akeno-san." Lilith said, as the three nodded their heads in greeting.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Naruto asked, as Lilith nodded her head.

"I am." Lilith said as she came out of her house and locked it before walking with her date.

Naruto and his date's arrived at the restaurant Kushina had spoken of earlier. Upon entering, the waiter looked over at them with a smile.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The waiter asked them.

"A table for four, please." Naruto said, as the waiter nodded her head and as she grabbed the menu's.

"Follow me, sir, ma'am's." The waiter said as she walked away with Naruto and the girls following in toe.

It was about and hour and a half as Naruto and his date's have finished eating, and they paid for their meal before leaving to Naruto's and Kushina's mansion to have a sleep over.

Once they seated themselves around a table, Kushina grabs a set of cards. They were going to be playing poker, but not you average poker. They changed the rules on if you lose, you have to strip off a piece of your clothing until you are completely naked, that means you will lose.

The first round went to Naruto's, Kushina's, and Akeno's victory. Lilith sighed before she took off her dress that she wore and she was just sitting in her underwear.

The second round went to Naruto's, Akeno's, and Lilith's victory. Kushina cursed to herself before she took off her dress, and as Lilith, she now only sat in her underwear.

The third round went to Naruto's, Kushina's, and Lilith's victory. Akeno pouts before she took off her dress, same as Kushina and Lilith, she now only sat in her underwear.

The final round went to Kushina's, Lilith, and Akeno's victory. Naruto cursed to himself as he took of the shirt that he wore. Kushina's and the girls cheeks redden as the saw his muscular body. They decided to end the game there, and the girls crawled over to him with lust in their eyes.

Akeno was on his right side and put his arm between her breasts, while Lilith was on his left side, and as same as Akeno, she had his arm between her breasts. Kushina came into the middle and looked at him in the eyes before pulling him into a loving kiss.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he was begin kissed by his mother, put he slowly sunk in as he started to kiss back as he melted into it.

As they kissed, Akeno and Lilith unclipped their bras and threw them onto the ground, and they grabbed Naruto's hands and put them on their breasts and helped him play around with them, and they moaned in pleasure as they were felling hot from his touch.

After a couple of minutes, Kushina broke the kiss and unclipped her bra and her breasts bounced as they were let free, and she put a hand in her sons hair, and pulled him close to her breasts.

Naruto looked at his mothers breasts for a brief second before he looked back at her to make sure it was alright for him to touch them. Seeing his stare, Kushina nodded her head, confirming it was okay for him to touch her breasts.

Looking back down towards her breasts, Naruto removed his hands from the other girls breasts, and sucked on one of his mothers breast while messing with the other one.

Kushina moaned in pleasure as her son was sucking on her breasts. while he was having his fun with Kushina, two clones appeared behind Akeno and Lilith and made out with them, surprising the two girls at the sudden action before slowly getting into it as they kissed back.

After a couple minutes of sucking on his mothers breasts, Naruto looked up at her and kissed her lips. The red haired beauty replies by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him back lovingly, while her breasts were pushed against his body.

After a couple of minutes, Naruto gets up and still has a hold of his mother as he walked towards his bedroom. As they got in, Naruto closed the door with his foot and laid his mother gently on his bed and they continued to kiss.

As they kissed, Naruto moves his hands towards his mothers panties and slides them off of her showing her wet pussy. Moving his face down, Naruto stares at his mothers pussy for a minute. Kushina's cheeks turned to a dark shade of red as she watched her son stare at her womanhood. Naruto then sticks out his tongue and begins to lick it, causing her to moan out in pleasure, as she grabs hold of the sheets and grabbed them tightly as her son licked her womanhood.

After a couple minutes, Naruto stopped licking his mothers pussy and put himself on the edge of the bed, and fingered her to come at him. Kushina replies as she moved over towards him and unzipped his pants and underwear while she gave him a kiss on the lips.

Going back down towards her sons manhood, Kushina licked her lips in hunger as she saw his rock hard cock waiting for her to play with. Kushina started off by licking the sides while messaging his balls. Kushina than put the cock into her mouth while still messaging his balls as she sucked.

Naruto let out a moan in pleasure as he felt the insides of his mothers mouth. He put a hand in her beautiful red hair and gently pushed her up and down as she moved.

Kushina looked up at him with her beautiful violet eyes before she looked back down towards her sons cock, as she could fell he was about to cum, this was his first time, after all.

"Kaa-chan, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto yelled out as he felt his cum coming out into his mothers mouth.

Kushina still had her sons cock in her mouth as she took in his nice warm cum. After that last drop shot into her, Kushina took his cock out of her mouth and gulps down the cum. She noticed some of it came onto her breasts. She than wiped it off and licked her fingers. After she finished her meal, Kushina looked at her son, and smiled at him lovingly and turns herself around to show him her pussy and ass.

"Come on, Sochi. I want your hot cum inside of me." Kushina said seductively as she shook her ass at him.

Naruto replies by moving out of his spot and rubbed his cock on his mothers ass, making her moan in pleasure as he teased her. Naruto then slowly pushed his cock into his mothers wet pussy, making her moan in pleasure as his cocked entered into her.

Noticing she was panting, Naruto looked at his mother with a worried look in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked her, with a worried voice.

"I'm alright, Sochi. I...just haven't had sex in awhile. If you could, could you go slow? I'll let you know when to move faster." Kushina said, as Naruto nodded his head in understanding as he started to move slow so his mother could get used to the pain.

Kushina moaned out in pleasure as she was starting to fell good as her sons cock rubbed inside of her.

"Oh fuck...yes! Sochi, fuck me harder!" Kushina yelled out in pleasure as she didn't fell anymore pain.

Naruto replies to his mothers wish and he started to move a bit faster, causing her to moan in pleasure as his cock came in and out of her.

"Fuck...Kaa-chan...your pussy fells so good." Naruto groaned out as he continued to fuck his mother, who was moaning in pleasure as she grabbed the sheets tightly while her breasts bounced back and forth as her son moved in and out of her.

After a couple of minutes, Naruto took out his cock and laid down on the bed, and Kushina moved over towards him with her pussy above his cock, and slowly move down and moaned as the cock entered her womanhood. Once in was fully inside, Kushina slowly moved and laid down on her son and kissed him on the lips as she moved.

Kushina broke the kiss as she moaned in pleasure as she felt her sons hot cum shoot into her, breathing after the last drop entered into her, Kushina laid her body down onto her sons body, with the cock still inside of her.

"That...was amazing..." Naruto huffed out as his mother nodded her head in agreement as she snuggled against her sons neck.

"Sochi...I love you." Kushina said as she looked at him into his eyes.

"I love you too, Kaa-chan." Naruto said as his mother moved down to kiss him on the lips as they let sleep take over them.

* * *

Chapter 1 End

* * *

 **There will be a new story coming next month. The main male character will be Naruto's and Hinata's son, Boruto Uzumaki. This will be a Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover. And Boruto will have a Massive Harem. More details will be coming when I put the story out. So I'll see you all next time.**

 **Next Update: New Story Coming February 1st 2016**


	3. Finally Back!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Naruto groaned as he woke up the next morning. Looking to his right, the blond sees his beautiful red haired mother snuggleing up against him. He smiled as he remembered last nights events. Shaking her on the shoulder, Naruto spoke quietly.

"Kushina-chan, it's time to wake up." Naruto spoke, causing the red haired beauty to groan cutely as she woke up.

"I sometmes wish we could just stay in bed." Kushina muttered as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"We can when it comes to holidays or weekends, but we need to get ready for school." Naruto told her as he got out of his bed and went to wake up Lilith and Akeno.

* * *

After getting themselves ready, Naruto, Kushina, Lilith and Akeno were standing in front of the school. Kushina turned towards her lover and smiled.

"I'll see you later, Naruto-kun." Kushina spoke as she gave him a quick peek on the cheek before walking into the school, swaying her ass as she left, causing Naruto to blush.

Seeing his reaction, Lilith and Akeno gave a cute pout and squeezed his hands, causing him to flinch before looking at his girlfriends.

"Don't forget about us, Naruto-kun~." Lilith and Akeno both said, causing the Uzumaki teen to laugh nervously.

"Sorry. We should head to our classes before the bell rings." Naruto said, as Lilith and Akeno nodded their heads in agreement before they head into the school.

* * *

After Akeno and Lilith bid Naruto fearwell, the young Uzumaki walked into the classroom and took his spot next to Rias and smiled at her.

"Morning, Rias-san." Naruto annouanced, causing the red haired beauty to snap out of her daze before looking at him.

"Ah, good morning, Naruto-san." Rias replied with a smile, while Naruto could tell something had happend to her last night due to a cut she was keeping hidden on her right cheek.

"Rias-san...did something happen to you last night?" Naruto asked her as Rias's eyes widen at the question before she sighed.

"...I had a fight with my parents last night. It's not a big deal." Rias told him as Naruto frowned in response.

"Not a big deal? Could you at least tell me what happend?" Naruo asked as Rias looked at him before answering.

"It all started after i got home from school..."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"For the last time I'm not marrying him!" Rias spoke as she pointed to Riser the stood next to her with a smirk on his face.

Lord Gremory sighed at his daughter.

"Rias, you need to understand that you will need to marry after you finish your year in collage." Lord Gremory spoke.

"Shouldn't I be the one to chose who I marry? I don't like the idea of you forcing me to marry him!" Rias stated as Lord Gremory was about to speak, but Venelana put a hand up, causing him to stop and let her take over.

"Honey...I know about the blond haired boy you hung out with yesterday." Venelana began as Rias's eyes widen.

"H-How do you know about Naruto-san, Kaa-chan?" Rias asked as Venelana smiled at her duaghter before she began her explanation.

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

"...After her explantion, Tou-san didn't agree with some things and ended up slapping me and my Kaa-chan. But enough about me. I'm assuming you've heard about some clubs?" Rias asked him as Naruto realized the question he wanted to ask her.

"That's right, I've been meaning to ask you what kind of club do you teach, Rias-san?" Naruto asked her.

"I teach a swimming club." Rias replied as Naruto's cheeks redden a bit.

"Y-You teach a swimming club?" Naruto asked as Rias nodded her head.

"Mm-hm. It's pretty fun. Plus...you get to see girls in their swimming suits. You get to see me in one too." Rias chirpped as Naruto blushed at the thought of seeing Rias in a swim suit.

"C-Could I come and see what you teach them and see about joining it?" Naruto asked her as Rias beamed.

"Of course." Rias chirpped happily before the bell goes off.

* * *

Naruto and Rias were now walking to the pool. Rias was singing a turn to herself, while Naruto smiled at her.

'Hm...I wonder if I should ask her out on a date?' Naruto wondered as Rias blinked at his quietness.

"You okay, Naruto-kun?" Rias asked him as Naruto snapped out of his daze.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Actually...I was wondering if you had any plans tonight?" Naruto asked as Rias put a finger under her chin cutely as she thought.

"Hm...not that I know of. Why do you ask?" Rias asked as she looked at him.

"W-Well i was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me tonight?" Naruto asked as his cheeks redden.

Rias blushed at the thought of her and Naruto going out to dinner. Shaking her head from her thoughts, the red haired beauty smiled at him lovingly.

"I would love to go out with you. Come at my house at...8:30." Rias said as she worte down her address and handed him the piece of paper.

Taking the piece of paper, Naruto nodded his head and put the slip of paper in his pocket.

As the arrived at the pool, Naruto was amazed at how large the pool was. Turning to Rias, he pointed at the pool.

"You...teach here?" Naruto asked her as Rias nodded her head.

"Mm-hm. Would you like me to get in my swim suit so that we can have some fun before the class comes~?" Rias asked sedcutivley as she stood next to him as she put her hand on Naruto's hard member.

Naruto gained a nosebleed at the thought of Rias being in a swim suit. The red haired beauty giggled at his reaction.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Come, you can watch as I put it on." Rias said as she dragged him to the changing room.

* * *

As they were in the changing room, Rias was now completly naked, causing Naruto to blush as he saw her beauty in her naked form.

"Like what you see, Naruto-kun?" Rias seductively asked as her breasts jiggled as she moved, causing Naruto to gain a nose bleed.

"I-I do, but what if someone comes in here?" Naruto asked as Rias giggled at his cuteness before answering.

"Don't worry. Nobody comes to class until 2:30. It's 10:30 at the moment. We have the entire pool to ourselves before the students come." Rias explained to him before she grabbed his hand "Now come, I'll give you some lessons before they come." The red haired beauty said as she got his clothes off and took him to the pool.

As they got to the pool, Rias was on the edge of it as she was about to show Naruto on how to swim, and how to do some of the excursies that they do in the pool.

"Alright, Naruto-kun. I'm going to teach you on how to swim, then I'll show you some of the excurcises that we do here." Rias started as she watched the blond nod his head before she continued. "First, you will have to get in the pool so that we can start." The red haired beauty said before she dived into the pool, showing him the perfect view of her breasts, pussy and ass, making him gulp as he felt his member slowly getting hard.

Poping her head out from under neath the water, Rias looked over at him and noticed Naruto's cock was getting hard from just watching her. Smiling, Rias waved him to step to the edge of the pool. As he did, Rias swam over towards him and touced his hard cock, making him let out a moan. Looking up at him, a smile was planted across Rias's lips.

"It seems like someone is a litte hard~." Rias spoke seductively, making Naruto gain a small nosebleed at her tone.

"I-I'm sorry." Naruto aplogized as Rias shook her head.

"Why are you aplogizing? This is perfectly normal. You are the only guy here in this entire school, after all." Rias told him before she planted a kiss on his cock, while she massaged his balls, causing the young Uzumaki to let out a moan in pleasure.

The Gremory Princess then licked around his cock so it could grow it's head out in a fine from instead of how it looked curently. Once his cock looked a lot better, Rias took the cock into her mouth and licked on it while she sucked on it.

"A-Ah, Rias-s-san...your m-mouth fells so g-good." Naruto moaned as Rias took his cock out of her mouth.

"How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Rias or Rias-chan? 'Rias-san' makes me fell old." The red haired beauty told him as she pouted.

"Then how about you call me Naruto or Naruto-kun? 'Naruto-san' makes me fell old." Naruto told her making Rias giggle.

"All right, Naruto-kun~" Rias said with a wink before she took his cock back in her mouth.

The Gremory Princess bopped her head in a certain motin while masssing her lovers balls, causing him to moan in pleasure. Rias then placed Naruto's hard cock between her breasts and gave him a blowjob as she licked the head each time it came towards her.

'Shit! At this rate I'm gonna-!' Naruto thought before he felt his cum come out.

Rias gulped down most of the cum as she could, but she didn't take it all as the rest of Naruto's cum landed on her breasts and her stomach. Pulling herself back from the still hard cock and scooped some off and licked her fingers.

"Mmm~ tasty~." Rias moaned.

Naruto stared at the red haired beauty before he decided to help her by licking his cum off of her breasts. The Gremory Princess let out a moan in pleasure as she felt the young Uzumaki's warmth.

After a few minutes have passed, Naruto rubbed his hard cock against Rias's wet pussy, making the red haired beauty to moan as he slowly pushed himself into her.

"Are you okay, Rias-chan?" Naruto asked the red haired beauty as he noticed her wincing in pain.

"I-I'm okay. This is my first time having sex, it'll take some time for me to get used to having you inside me." Rias told him.

"...I'll go slow so that way I don't hurt you, and you can tell me when you want me to go faster, okay?" Naruto asked her as the Gremory Princess smiled at him before noddin her head, conferming him to start moving.

Naruto started moving slow so that Rias could get used to the pain, the red haired beauty started to moan as she was felling the pleasure that was going in and out of her while her breasts jiggled each time it came in and out.

"Mmm~ it fells so ggggoooodddd~ move ffffaaaasssstttteeeerrrr, Naruto-kkkkuuuunnn~." Rias spoke as she moaned.

Listining to her demaned, Naruo increased his speed as he started going a bit faster while he was groping Rias's breasts as they jiggled, causing the red haired beauty to moan in pleasure at the sudden touch.

"Fuck~ your pussy feels so tight~ Rias-chan~." Naruto moaned as he squeezed Rias's breasts, causing the Gremory Princess to moan in pleasure each time he moved.

'Ah~! I can fell Naruto-kun inside of me~!' Rias thought to herself as she moaned in pleasure.

"Rias-chan, I'm about to cum!" Naruto growled out as he felt his cock tighten in Rias's pussy.

"Me too~! Cum inside me, Naruto-kun~!" Rias moaned as she felt herself tighten around her lovers cock.

"I'M CUMMING!" The two lovers shouted as they both came.

After the final shot went into the red haired beauty's pussy, Naruto cloppsed between Rias's breasts as they were catching their breaths.

"...That...was amazing..." Rias huffs, even though this was her first time, she never knew sex felt so amazing. She wondered if her mother ever felt this good when it came to sex?

"...Yeah...does this mean that were dating now?" Naruto asked while the Gremory Princess giggled.

"Of course baka, we're going out as of now." Rias replied with a smile as the Uzumaki teen looked at her from between her breasts and grins.

"...I was wondering...could we stay like this for awhile or are you ready for the next round?" Naruto asked her as the red haired beauty gace a cut hum before answering.

"I want you to fuck me until I'm not able to move." Rias told him, as Naruto grinned.

"Your wish is my commond." Naruto replied as he fliped the Gremory Princess over and rubbed his hard cock before against her ass before answer, making Rias let out a moan in pleasure.

The next few hours the room was filled with moans and groans.

* * *

"Ah...that felt good." Naruto said to himself as he streached.

After him and Rias had sex, Naruto helped the red haired beauty to the nurses office as she was sore all over and could bearly walk or stay awake for that matter.

"Naruto-san? Is that you?" A voice asked.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Naruto turened around to see Erza walking over towards him. Smilling, he waved at her.

"Yo, Erza. What's up? Where's your sister?" Naruto asked as the Scarlet Princess stopped in her tracks as she stood in front of him.

"Shes back in the club room working on some thing. Which reminds me, have you decided on which club to join yet?" Erza asked him as Naruto blinked as he completly forgot to tell Rias about his decision on joining her club.

'Damn it. I forgot to tell Rias-chan that I would join her club.' Naruto thought as he cursed under his breath.

"Naruto-san?" The red haired beauty waved her hand in the blonds face, making him snap out if his daze.

"Sorry. I was planing on join Rias-chan's club." Naruto told her as he scratched tge back of hie head.

"You know, your allowed to join two clubs, right?" Erza asked him as Naruto blinked.

"Really?" The Uzumaki teen asked as the Scarlet Princess nodded her head.

"Mm-hm. What do you say? You want to come and check out our club? It's just me and my sister in it at the moment." Erza told him.

"That depends on what type of club you girls are doing." Naruto replied to the red head.

"We're a reading club." The Scarlet Princess answered.

"Reading, huh? Sure, lead the way." Naruto said as he followed the red haired beauty back to her and her sisters club.

* * *

Knightwalker sighed to herself as she was hoping that her sister would be done with her errands soon. As she closed her book after leaving bookmark inside, she turned as she heard the door open.

"Sorry for taking so long, Sis." Erza said as she came in with their food, while Naruto came in from behind her.

"Don't worry about it. I see you brought Naruto-san with you?" Knightwalker asked her sister as she eyed the young Uzumaki, while Erza nodded her head.

"Hai. I saw him in the hallways when I got back from picking up our lunch and I invited him to check out our club." The Scarlet Princess replied to her sister's question.

"I see...do you like the place, Naruto-san?" Knightwalker asked as she noticed the young Uzumaki was staring at hers and her sisters breasts,, causing her to smirk.

"My eyes are up here, Naruto-san." The red haired beauty said, snapping Naruto out of his daze.

"S-Sorry. As for the question, this doesn't look bad at all."Naruto told her with a grin, causing the two red heads to blush.

"*Cough* A-Anyway...I was wondering if you had anything planned tonight?" Knightwalker asked as Naruto scratched his chin.

"I was gonna be going out on a date with Rias-chan. Why do you ask?" Naruto asked as Knightwalker blushed as she answered.

"W-Well, I know this is rather sudden, but I was wonder if me and my sister could go out on a date with you tonight?" Knightwalker asked, causing Erza to go eyed wide as her cheeks turned as red as her hair.

"S-Sis! Why would you ask that?!" The Scarlet Princess hissed at her sister, who turned to look at her.

"Oh come on, Erza! Just about everyone in this school has a cursh on him! You can't dinea that he's hot looking!" Knightwalker wishpered to her.

Erza glanced at the Uzumaki teen and blushed darker.

"H-He does look rathe hot..." The Scarlet Princess muttered under her breath, causing Kinghtwalker to smirk at her response.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'll pick you guys up after I get Rias-chan. Is that alright?" Naruto asked as the red haired beauty nodded her head.

"That's fine. Here's our address. We'll see you tonight, handsome." Kinghtwalk said seducativly and winked at him as she slipped their address into his pocket before they went to eat their lunch.

Shaking his head, Naruto walked out of the room and walked towards his mothers classroom to have lunch with her.

* * *

After walking out of the school, Naruto and Kushina were walking together side by side holding hands.

"I imange you had a good day at school, Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked her son with a beautiful smile.

"Sure did. I got a date with Rias-chan, Erza-chan and Knightwalker-chan latter tonight." Naruto replied as the red haired beauty smiled lovingly at her lover.

"In that case...why don't the two uf us have some fun?" Kushina seductivly asked him, causing Naruto to blush before he turned towards his mother with a grin.

"You know...you may become my favorite kind of woman when it comes to us having sex." Naruto commented, as the Uzumaki Princess giggled.

"What can I say? When it comes to sex, you'll always be my number one." Kushina replied as she winked at him before dragging him back to their apartment.

* * *

As soon as they got home, Naruto and Kushina were now in the kitchen, with them both completly naked.

"So...why are we in the kitchen?" The Uzumaki teen asked, while the red haired beauty smiled at him before answering.

"I just thought we should use some of the things here so they wouldn't go to waste." Kushina replied with a wink as she grabbed the jelly jar and handed it to him "Here, take this and rub some on my breasts." The Uzumaki Princess told her lover.

Taking the jar, Naruto opened the lid and poured some of the jelly on his hands before placing them on his mothers breasts, causing Kushina to let out a moan and shiver in pleasure as she watched her son message her breasts.

"Mm~ Make sure to get all over my nipples too, Naru-kun~." Kushina moaned.

Not needing to be told twice, Naruto rubbed some of the jelly on her nipples as the soon started to get hard, making the red haired beauty moan in pleasure at the felling.

Wrapping her arms around his head, Kushina brought his face between her breasts and held him tight as he continued to message her breasts with the jelly.

After a few minutes have passed, Naruto pulled away from his mothers breasts as the Uzumaki Princees grabbed a bottle of whip cream and shook it up before laying down on the floor as Kushina spread the cream onto her breasts and pussy and looked at her son/lover with a warm smile.

"Come, Naruto-kun. Eat you beloved Kaa-chan up." Kushina spoke as she motined for her lover to come and lick the whip cream that was on her.

Listining to his mother's demand, Naruto went over to her right breasts and licked off the whip cream while he rubbed his hard cock against her pussy, causing the Uzumaki Princess to moan in pleasure.

Naruto then began to push his cock slowly into Kushina's wet pussy, causing the red haired beauty to moan as she felt her son begin to move inside of her.

"S-Shit. Your pussy is the best, Kaa-chan." Naruto groans as he continues to move inside of her.

"F-Fuck! I love your cock, Sochi! Yours is so much bigger than what your father's was!" Kushina moaned in pleasure as her breasts jiggled each time she moved.

The two stared at one another for a moment before their locked lips together. After a couple of minutes have passed, Naruto broke the kiss as he felt his cock hardening inside of his mother's pussy.

"Kushi-chan, I'm about to cum!" Naruto groans.

"It's okay, sweetie. Cum inside of me❤~." Kushina moans as she also felt she was about to cum.

"I'M CUMMING!" They both shouted as Naruto came inside of his mother while the red haired beauty came fromn her pussy.

After the last drop entered inside of her, Naruto laid his face between his mothers breasts as the both rested a bit.

"Naru-kun...why don't we take a shower together and have some more fun in there?" Kushina suggested as Naruto looked up at her from between her breasts.

"Hell yeah." Naruto answered, causing Kushina to giggle at his response.

Getting off of her, Naruto bent down and put his red haired beauty mother in his arms, causing her to blush as the same color of her hair and carried her to the bathroom to have some more sex with his beautiful mother.

* * *

After they got themselves cleaned up, Naruto was getting himself ready for the date that he had with Rias, Erza and Knightwalker. He was in the middle of getting his shirt on, until he heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Naruto said as he saw Kushina walk into the room. "Kushi-chan? What's the matter?"

"Your sister Naruko just called. She and your other older sisters will be coming home late tonight. You should get hom before they get here." Kushina told him as Naruto widen his eyes.

"Shit! You didn't tell her...about us...did you?" Naruto asked as the red haired beauty shook her head.

"No. I was hoping we could somehow keep our realstionship a secert, but if the question about it, we'll have no choice but to tell them." Kushina responds, causing Naruto to sigh and scratch his head.

"Fuck...hopefully they won't notice us being a couple." Naruto muttered as Kushina walked over towards him and put her hand on his, causing him to look at her "Kushi- mmph?!"

He was silenced when Kushina put her lips on his. After a few minutes, the red haired beauty broke the kiss and laid her head against his.

"Don't worry. They won't know anything...but you father might." Kushina said, causing him to widen his eyes.

"Dad...is with them?" Naruto asked as Kushina nodded her head.

"Yes. From what Naruko told me, he got finished with his trip early and met up with them." Kushina answered, causing Naruto to groan.

"Shit...hopefully they won't catch us as a couple." Naruto repeted as Kushina gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Like I said, don't worry. If we keep this a secert from them and they don't catch us, we should be okay. Also...if you get home from your date early, we can have some sex since they won't be here until late tonight. Oh, and bring your girlfriends to, that way we can have more fun with each other." Kushina told him with a wink before walking out of the room, making sure she swayed her ass on the way, causing Naruto to gain a nosebleed as he stared at his mothers ass.

* * *

After getting himself ready, Naruto gave his mother a quick kiss before taking off to pick up Rias, Erza and Knightwalker. As he picked them up, Naruto was lost for words at how beautiful they looked.

"You girls look beautiful tonight." Naruto commented with a smile, causing the three red haired beauties to blush at the complement.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. You look rather handsome yourself." Erza responds with Rias and Knightwalker nodded their heads in agreement.

"Are you girls up to see a horror flim?" Naruto asked them as they walked.

"Sure. I haven't seen a horror flim in a long time." Knightwalker said with the other two red heads nodding in agreement.

"So what kins of flim are we seeing tonight, Naruto-kun?" Rias asked her boyfriend, while the young Uzumaki smiles at her.

"You'll see once we get there, Rias-hime." Naruto smirked as he saw the Gremory Princess blush as the same color of her hair after she heard the 'hime' suffix after her name.

As they arrived at the movie thearter, Naruto asked the employe for four tickets to the movie It. After paying for them, Naruto and his girlfriends went to grab some popcorn and drinks. Once the movie was over, Naruto invited the girls to stay over at his and his mothers house for the night. After getting their approval, they headed towards the house to get warm for the night.

As they got to the house, they were greeeted by Kushina who were one of her christmas outfirts with wearing nothing underneath, causing Naruto to gain a nosebleed as he could see her breasts and ass through the outfit.

"K-Kushi-chan. Why are you wearing that outfit?" Naruto asked his beautiful mother/girllfriend, who turned towards him as she spoke.

"Well...while you were gone, I've spent some time looking at my clothes that I've forgetten that I even own. Some of them were clothes that you brought for me on my birthdays or for chirstmas, and this outfit was one of them. So I figured I should wear it seeing that Christmas is in a few weeks...does it not look good on me?" Kushina asked him with a cute pout, while Naruto waved his hands in front of him.

"N-No! You look beautiful in it!" Naruto bluttered out, while Kushina giggled at his response.

"Why thank you, Naru-kio❤. That really means a lot to me❤." Kushina told him as she got up and went over to him to kiss his cheek. Making him blush at the warm touch.

"...So it was true you and Kushina-sensei were dating, Naru-kun." Erza said as Naruto started to sweat bullets.

"L-Look, I can explain-"

"It's alright, Naru-kun. We had an idea of what was going on between you two, and were okay with you realastionship." Rias cut him off as she gave him a smile.

"I'm glad. I thought you girls weren't going to be okay with me and Sochi being together." Kushina replied before she turned towards the girls "...So your the ones my Naru-kun has spoke of?" The red haired beauty asked her fellow red heads, who blushed at the question.

"H-He's talked anout us?" Knightwalker asked with a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh yes, he's talked about you and some other women he loves ever since hes started school." Kushina replies as Naruto's cheeks turned a bit red.

"K-Kaa-chan!" Naruto shouted as his mother/lover giggled at his expression.

"...Joking aside, how about you three come with me to my bedroom? Naru-kun, you stay out here, got it?" Kushina asked as she walked to her bedroom with her fellow redheads following her.

* * *

As Kushina and the girls got into Kushina's room, Erza turned to her fellow red head.

"Is there a reason you wanted to see us, Kushina-sensei?" Erza asked as Kushina closed and locked the door.

"...I want you three and the others girls Naruto made friends with...to keep him with one of you until I've killed Minato-baka."

* * *

Chapter 2 End

* * *

 **A/N: Finally back! Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I've been busy with my two jobs, along with having family members over for the past few months until their house was built, and I've been playing BlazBlue Central Fiction & Lego Dimensions newer content that came out such as Sonic the Hedgehog Level Pack, Grimlins Team Pack, Adventure Time Level & Team Pack, Harry Poter Team Pack, and many other packs that have come out perviously. Anyway, I'll be getting back into writing more stories and chapters from the next year and onward. I'm thinking out getting a Naruto/BlazBlue OneShot Fanfic out on Christmas with the pairing of Naruto/Noel, let me know if you would like to see that idea. Anyhow, stay warm everyone and I'll see you all next chapter/story. **


End file.
